Warriors Into the Storm
by Darkstride Underscott
Summary: This takes place seasons after Firestar's death. An ancient evil is rising and only the storm of fire can save the clans. Rated T for battle scenes. Please comment on OCs because I currently don't have any. Cover art made by my best friend.
1. Warriors Alert P

Sorry everyone for not continuing the story, I really didn't have any inspiration, but that was last year I'm ready to continue now. I promise that I will update this month sorry for the one year delay. = /


	2. Chapter One (Reboot)

Chapter One: The Prophecy (Reboot)

Tales of the Reviews

Jafeather's wish: Thank you for waiting this long I hope this was worth the wait.

Guest Feb 17, 2015: Thanks for the OCs they will be used wisely.

Raindrops on Feathers: Hope you don't mind that I used your OC as the mother of the main character = )

Birdflame: Sure it's ok thank you.

This is a completely different story than the one I was writing before but still with the same concept. The ancients twoleg conversion and the reborns.

Last time on Warriors Into the Storm. Brrring! The school bell chimed. "School's finally out!."

"Remember that with every action there must always come a consequence." My father advised me.

"I know you've told me that already."

"I know that you mean well but you can't do this!" My father's face was bright red and his eyes were bulging.

"I don't care! I have to save her." I ran out of the house as fast as I could.

The car came barreling down the street, the lights blinding me.

An ancient evil is arising and only the storm of fire along with the reborns can save the clans.

"How's Hazelfeather doing?" Ravenstar asked.

"She's had the kits successfully," Brightfoot answered.

"Good I thought that the greencough would weaken her too much for that," the thunderclan leader stated solemnly.

"Yes that greencough was deadly especially with the supply of catmint gone to the early frosts. It took 5 of our warriors and 2 elders along with 2 of your lives," she said looking at her leader worriedly.

"I may have one life left but I've always had one life before I was leader so I'll be fine," he reassured her.

"Erhh," she doubled down in pain.

"_**The Lake will shine bright red with blood, warriors will fall rapidly as the leaves from the trees during leaf-fall, the ancient evil is rising from its rest a force nearly unstoppable… unless… unless… there will be cats two of which will walk on four legs at dawn two at sunhigh and three at sunfall, the clans will fall unless the storm of fire comes."**_

"**Starclan is tainted we will not be able to commute with living clan cats."**

"Ahh!" the medicine cat screamed in pain.

"What happened are you alright?" Ravenstar came to her aid.

"A prophecy starclan won't be able to hear us anymore or us from them."

=====2 days later=====

"Mew" Firekit stood up from the leaves he laid on.

"Oh look he woke up," Hazelfeather cooed.

"But he still hasn't opened his eyes yet," a tom with a solid red coat and sharp fangs complained.

"Give him time Apple, not all kits open their eyes right away," she paused, "Every kit is different."

Just then the medicine cat walked in. "Oh he's already up, but why aren't his eyes open?" she sounded surprised.

The medicine cat walked up to the tiny kitten standing up besides his brothers and sisters. The bright red and yellow kitten mewled in protest as Brightfoot picked him up by the scruff and put him down where there was light so she could inspect him more closely.

"I thought that not all kittens opened their eyes so soon." Hazelfeather said from her position.

"Apple can you leave us here please?" Brightfoot asked so she could talk to Hazelfeather.

"Hmph." Apple lumbered out of the small nursery.

"No kitten's are supposed to open their eyes from the moment they wake up but this kitten hasn't yet," she whispered softly to as to not wake up the other queens that were sleeping on the other nests. "I think we must expect the worse

**Firekit this is your second chance at life you have an important future ahead of you use it wisely.** A voice boomed in Firekit's head causing him to fall over in surprise.

His eyes opened for the first time; the expression in his blue eyes were of fear. This abrupt act startled both of the she-cats, the kitten then started to mewl in fright. Hazelfeather dragged the kit back into the nest and nestled him next to her stomach and siblings: Froskit, Thornkit, Timberkit, and Skykit.

"Well at least he opened his eyes now," Brightfoot said nervously.

Brightfoot walked out of the nursery thinking about the prophecy she had received the day before yesterday.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join me beneath the highrock for a meeting," Ravenstar called for the cats.

Brightfoot walked to the foot of the highrock to join Ravenstar taking the place of the deputy.

"As you all know, today we participate in the gathering. But I must leave some cats behind to guard the camp as the other clans have been acting hostile lately," Ravenstar jumped of the highrock and padded toward the camp entrance. "Every cat that I have talked to earlier come with me."

Brightfoot hopped down from her place and walked up to Ravenstar, "Ravenstar I'm afraid I have to stay here," after a long pause she offered, "But my apprentice will accompany you."

"Yes of course," Ravenstar nodded his head in understanding.

Brightfoot watched the small group of cats disappear through the bramble bush. "Make sure that you stay alert Rabbitfoot," she told the white cat who was vigilant by the entrance.

"Will do," he nodded.

There was a rustle of leaves followed by a few injured cats rushing through the brambles and into the camp. Brightfoot raced out of the den followed by other curious cats to meet the cats.

"What happened?" Hazelfeather demanded.

"The gathering it… it was an ambush we should have seen it, the clouds had covered the moon but…" the young apprentice Brackenpaw tried to explain but he was too out of breath and had his ear torn.

"There there everything will be fine," Brightfoot tried to reassure the young apprentice.

"Apple can you tell me what happened in the gathering?" and to the other cats Hazelfeather said, "Go to the medicine den and get your wounds checked."

"We were being accompanied to the island by Windclan. But when we got to the gathering we saw a lot of Shadowclan and Riverclan cats it seemed that all their cats had come. We tried to fight but we ended up being chased out of there as fast as we had come," Apple paused, "Both of the leaders died by protecting us, and Windclan was driven out in the direction of the mountains."

"Oh no if Ravenstar is dead and there is no sub deputy then that means I have to go get my nine lives right now," fear clouded Hazelfeather's gaze.

**Wow kudos to those of you who can make a chapter of a story in just 2 days damn. Anyway thank you all for waiting. I hope I made this worth the wait. And also thank you for these new OCs the rogues will be used later on in the story so yeah, and keep on leaving reviews for more ocs thank you.**


	3. The Gathering

I hope you guys like the new cover title my friend spent all her time on it. Trust me if I had drawn it then it would've been awful, I'm still trying to improve on my writing but alas that is not my specialty. Anyways sorry that I haven't been able to update lately but my computer was taken away and yeah. Enjoy!

Gathering

"Greetings Whitestar," Ravenstar greeted.

"Whitestar dipped her head in response. " We are late to the gathering," she narrowed her eyes toward the island. A silver tom trotted next to her and added with unease, "The clouds threaten to cover up the moon."

"We must have trust in Starclan and they will protect us," Ravenstar's eyes betrayed him with a quick flash of worry.

The two groups continued. The two leaders and the Windclan deputy were silent. Even though the other cats were talking with each other they noticed the fear scent in the air. Scenarios crossed each cat's mind. One by one the cats crossed the fallen tree, careful to not step on the rotting parts, and onto land. As the Thunderclan leader approached the clearing he stopped and flicked his ears to the rest of the cat's to do the same.

"What's wrong?" Whitestar asked worried.

"Too many Shadowclan cats," came the reply a moment later. "And Riverclan too," he motioned with his tail.

"I smell Thunderclan," the Riverclan leader growled.

The cats slowly came out from the brush where they had been spying. The two leaders jumped and perched themselves on the oak tree. The shadowclan tom stared at them with hostility and the Riverclan leader just sniffed at them.

"You two are late," he said baring his teeth. "I told you I smelled Thunderclan," he sneered.

"Darkstar, Otterstar," Ravenstar dipped his head in greeting, Whitestar doing the same.

Darkstar scowled shaking his thick dark brown fur. Below them the clans had formed two groups and were looking at each other in distrust.

"I shall begin the gathering…" Whitestar began.

The dark tabby tackled Whitestar and they both fell off the tree. The pressure of crashing into the ground with a paw on top of her snapped her neck killing her and causing permanent damage that she couldn't use any other of her lives. Darkstar stood up, Whitestar's mangled body lay under his paws on the tree roots. Both Windclan and Thunderclan stared in shock at the dead leader and the Darkstar. The other two clans were grinning viciously and awaiting for an order.

"Shadowclan! Riverclan! Attack!" Darkstar yowled.

The clearing came to life with the movement of cats fighting. Ravenstar stared in horror at the moon which was covered up in clouds. Otterstar pounced on Ravenstar, the blow knocked him off his paws and into the ground. Otterstar tried to grasp his scruff but Ravenstar delivered a blow to his jaw. Blood dripped down his jaw, fury burned in his eyes. Ravenstar ran into the battle trying to help his clanmates while getting away from him at the same time. The Riverclan cat pursued him and knocked him down, he signaled to his cats to keep the others from getting to them.

"You're a coward," Otterstar slashed at his back.

"Why are you doing this?" Ravenstar yowled in pain.

"What would you do if you were promised more territory? Oh yeah I forgot you're mister perfect, so you wouldn't have the guts to do it. Besides Starclan is protecting Darkstar, so it's alright in their eyes, I'd also be a fool not to take up his offer," he snarled.

Otterstar leapt at the thunderclan leader. Ravenstar slashed at his nose trying to escape his grasp. The riverclan tom retaliated by biting and scratching his ears. Otterstar slammed his weight into the other tom's stomach knocking his breath out. Ravenstar fell to the ground, blood was seeping out of his torn ears leaking into his eyes reducing his vision. The brown tom took his opportunity and gave the killing bite.

===P===

The feeling of his teeth against my neck was painful, but it only lasted for a split second. The first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes was that all the fighting was over, in fact there wasn't a single cat fighting. Instead they were all standing around looking at each other confused. They all had pelts covered in stars with some places replaced with an ominous shadowy patch of blackness. A white she-cat caught my eye. She padded up to me and bowed her head in greeting.

"Wh-whitestar?" I recognized her. "But how can it be?"

Her eyes twinkled in amusement, that took me back seasons ago when we were young apprentices and sneaked out of camp to play with each other.

"Hello to you too, Ravenstar," she laughed.

"But I saw…"

"Yes. Sadly I'm dead," she interrupted.

"Then that means that I'm dead," I murmured.

"Yes yes you are."

"Then is this Starclan? And I thought that Starclan cats had their pelts completely covered in stars."

I stared at the way the shadows in her pelt swirled. Even though the shadows were black, the color in the pelt was still visible somehow.

"No we are in the Moonpool. Starclan has been lost," sadness shone in her eyes.

===P===

Stonepelt was busy trying to protect the elders. Two toms hurtled towards him. He moved out of the way letting them run through to where the elders were ready. The toms were clawed at in their face and bitten on their tails and legs. They both ran away hurt.

"Stonepelt you have to go back to camp and evacuate I saw some Shadowclan warriors heading there," Silverwing, a silver blue eyed she-cat said out of breath.

"I'm on it Silverwing."

Stonepelt bolted leaving the she-cat to defend the elders. He spotted a familiar rabbit hole and burrowed into it. He came into a cavern that branched off into several directions. He remembered the training he received as an apprentice about the tunnels and headed into the one that would take him to camp. He exited through the tunnel in the middle of the clearing.

"Evacuate the camp! Get into the tunnels we are under attack," he told the queens and the medicine cat apprentice.

_AN_

Remember to follow to receive an update on the next update lol. And Like to have it in your profile and have other people find out about this. And thanks for the OC's I will use all of them in the story even the rogues and as of right now the Oc's that I have received are already planned out on how to appear until next time. Bye!


	4. Death to The Leaders

The thunderclan cats managed to outrun the other cats that were chasing them and got to the safety confines of their camp.

"We need to get everyone to the escape routes quickly!" Apple ordered after explaining everything to his mate.

The warriors started helping elders and queens up the rocky paths. Darkclaw, Robinfang, and Stonepebble took some kits by their scruffs and started carrying them up. Lightning flashed followed by the boom of thunder. Rain started coming down hard. The tiny droplets battered whatever was not underneath the shelter of the trees. Hazelfeather nodded to everyone who was left and they scattered to the tree tops. They were safely hidden from the sight of the enemy clan that entered through the thicket.

"Find them, they couldn't have all disappeared," Darkstar hissed.

The rain pelted their fur. The cats sniffed around searching the dens. Lightning flashed again casting out cat shaped shadows from up above. Darkstar snarled and looked upward.

"They're up in…"

"Thunderclan attack!" the deputy yowled before the shadowclan leader could finish.

Cats dropped down from the trees. Some landed on cats knocking their breaths out. Others landed on top of them slashing at their backs. Lightning cracked across the sky illuminating the battle. It flashed again, this time it struck a tree up above. It burst into flames, the rain rushed to put it out but the droplets sizzled before they reached the flames. It quickly spread to the other trees casting red glow, the color of blood, to the clearing where it cast so many shadows.

The fire and rain intermingled creating thick billowing smoke. The cats continued their fight struggling to keep their eyes open even though they started burning in the smoke. Thunderclan warriors used the smoke to their advantage and hid in it swiping at the enemy and avoiding their attacks. Shadowclan cats swiped at the smoke confused, some barely hit their target. The trees above started groaning and splintering as the fire ate away at them. Two trees fell into the camp below scaring away most of the enemy cats.

"R-riverclan! Re-retreat!" Otterstar struggled to called out through the smoke in fear.

They obeyed the order, frightened, and fled into the night away from the red glow.

"Cowards! Come back and fight!" Darkstar shouted at them.

"You've lost Darkstar, now leave," Hazel growled.

She and the rest of the thunderclan cats started to climb the rocky trails to leave the smoke.

"This is not over!" Darkstar launched himself at the deputy.

At that exact moment a tree gave way and started falling over into the clearing. Its roots were torn from the ground tearing other trees as well. The trees and dirt fell over into the camp crushing everything in its path.

The other cats looked in horror. Whatever enemy cats that remained scattered after watching their leader.

"Hurry up, let's go." Hazelfeather ordered.

The thunderclan cats ran out hurrying to catch up to the others. The deputy stopped and looked back one last time at what used to be her home buried underneath all the flames and debris.

-=-=-=WC=-=-=-

Brightfoot padded into the place where Hazelfeather was looking out. The rain was coming down harder than ever almost as if Starclan was mourning the loss of warriors. The medicine cat observed the place where the deputy was gazing. It was where the camp was. The rain was putting out the smoldering flames.

"How is everyone?" Hazelfeather broke the silence.

"Oh, uhm, they are alright, the only thing that's wrong with them is that they're still in shock. B-but there is a kit that was affected a lot by the smoke," she replied nervously.

"Which one?" she turned to face the medicine cat.

The deputy's eyes were glazed over showing no feelings.

"Y-yours, Firekit. He can't breath well."

"Can you do something about it?" her eyes widened in fear.

"N-no his lungs have been scared over by the smoke. I'm afraid he won't be able to recover," she said solemnly hanging her head down.

Hazelfeather got up and started walking out.

"Where are you going?"

"To appoint a deputy. Sparrowfang is dead so I have to become leader now."

She jumped down from the tiny space in the twoleg den and onto a wooden branch.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around for a meeting," she yowled.

The cats didn't need to move as they were all in one spot sheltering from the rain and thunder. But they stopped what they were doing and paid attention to the deputy.

"The time has come to appoint a new deputy. Whitesong please step forward." The white she-cat with silver whiskers stepped in front of the clan. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan mates at all costs?"

"I…I do."

"Then under the guidance of Ravenstar I now make you a deputy, from this moment forward until you get your leader name you shall be known as Silversong."

"Silversong Silversong," her clanmates chanted.

Whitesong stood proudly in front of the others puffing her chest out in pride.

"Starclan honors your commitment." Hazelfeather praised.

She paused and looked down before continuing. "Viperpaw, Silver, and Bramblepaw please step forward." The three former rogue siblings stepped up to where the new deputy was a moment ago.

They were excited for what was coming next as they worked harder than the other apprentices to be accepted. Even though they were afraid too the excitement overweighed it.

"You three have proven yourselfs during the battle with Shadowclan and Riverclan. Bramblepaw from this moment on you shall be known as Brambleleaf. Starclan honors all your hard work."

"Brambleleaf, Brambleleaf."

The light brown tabby licked her chest with her white muzzle proudly.

"Viperpaw from this moment on you shall be known as Viperfang. Starclan honors your strategic battling and great strength."

"Viperfang Viperfang."

The young tom just stood motionless. It seemed as if he didn't care but the glint of pride in his eyes betrayed him.

"Silver you have kept your rogue name and requested to be named after your mother to honor her memory. From this moment on you shall be known as Silver Streak. We officially welcome you to our clan. We value your loyalty and bright thinking." Hazelfeather remembered her old friend, Silver Streak, that died from a monster. She promised to protect her kits.

"Silver Streak, Brambleleaf, Viperfang," their clanmates chanted their new names.

Hazelfeather leaped down from the twoleg made branch and motioned for Brightfoot to follow. "It is time for us to go to the Moonpool."

0-0-0-0-Author's Note-0-0-0-0

Sorry for not updating but I have been having finals this past few weeks but starting this Friday I will be able to start updating regularly again. Hopefully. Anyway thank you for the patience. =)


End file.
